Bloodline Hunter
by Midnight Coffin
Summary: The Uzumaki clan was famous for their seals and lifespan. But they had a dark secret, they were the best bloodline hunters in the world. What will happen when Naruto discovers this secret at a young age? Strong, Grey Naruto; hopefully not too op; paring NaruHina ... UNDER RE-WRITE!
1. Chapter 1: Bloodline

First fic, don't care if you criticize. I'll update according to views and reviews.

**"Bijuu talking or chain mode"**

"speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

9-year-old Naruto ran into an alley, sake bottles flying at him as he turned the curb. "Get lost you demon, we don't want you here! You deserve to die!" A raven haired man screamed at the end of the alley. The man had chased the boy the entire night, they had breezed through shops, jumped over buildings, and even ran past the Hokage's office, but nothing had gotten the man off of young Naruto's tail. Everyone was too busy enjoying the festival, the Kyuubi festival, or to Naruto, Shinigami day. The older raven began to come towards him, his eyes turning red. Now this freaked Naruto out. Who wouldn't be freaked if a man chased you all day, cornered you in an alley at 9 pm and then he comes towards you while his eyes turn red and start spinning?

"Stay away, I-I- I have a weapon!" Naruto whimpered pulling out a shard of glass with leather tied to it as a makeshift handle. The raven haired man laughed and pulled put a kunai, "Weapon my butt, this is a real weapon you demon. This is the REAL weapon that I WILL KILL YOU WITH!" Crazily laughing, the man ran at Naruto hunger evident in his eyes. The man lunged at Naruto, going to kill the young boy. Naruto recoiled and out of sheer fear and pure desperation he screamed, "STAY AWAY, JIJI SAVE ME!" A few civilians heard him, but then began to fantasize about the "demon's death".

The man stopped and guffawed, "You really think someone will help a demon like you!. I'm going to tell you a little secret. You know the nine-tailed demon that the Yondiame killed. Well he actually didn't kill it, he turned it into a human, now known as Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto began to cry. Tears and snot ran down the poor boy's face as he cried,"You're lying right, my hero wouldn't do that-ttebayo. I am not a monster, I'm not monster, I'm not a monster.!

As he chanted, the raven began to run at him again this time on finishing the evil, filthy monster. The minute the kunai touched the flesh over his heart, his heart stopped and began to pulse randomly. Adrenaline began to rush through young Naruto and his blood began boil activating his hidden Uzumaki bloodline. Chakra chains flew out of young Naruto, as he jumped up to avoid the incoming person. His chains were stormy gray, and seemed to have a ripple effect. The chains shone in the moonlight, but as the moon became shadowed, they turned golden.

"**Bloodline detected, must eliminate.**" The blonde said deeply and almost machine like. His chains latched on to a couple of buildings and threw Naruto at the man.

"Eh, what's going on, why is the demon... holy mother (insert swear here), chakra chains!" The man yelped running back. He promptly defended himself with his kunai as chains flew at him. He turned to run, but Naruto's chains were faster. They stabbed the man in the legs and dragged the man into the alley. The chains slowly snaked around him and the monotone Naruto whispered **Chain Burial**. The chains became tighter and tighter until there was nothing left of the man but his blood and his eyes. **(A/N Think Sabaku Kyuu..)** Then young Naruto snapped out of his trance, the bloody chains receding into his body as his eyes widened,

"I am a monster..." He whispered before passing out. No one saw a streak of red that appeared on Naruto's hair.

* * *

><p>Back at Naruto's apartment, several Anbu were searching for him. The Hokage had come to visit, but there was no one there. The Hokage dispatched Weasel, Neko, and Inu to find the young blonde. "If you find Naruto, meet me back at my office." the worried man said. '<em>This is going to give me sooo much paperwork, I can tell...' <em>the Kage thought miserably.

Neko took the area near the Hokage monument; Inu took the civilian and market districts and half the training grounds, while Weasel took another half of the training grounds and Konoha's red light district. Neko couldn't find the young Uzumaki, nor could Inu, but Weasel found the unconscious boy lying in a bloody alley between two brothels.

'Naruto, what happened to you?' Weasel thought, and then he saw a pair of Sharingan near Naruto. '_Where did all this blood come from, and why are there a pair of Sharingan near Naruto? Did someone attack him? What happened here?! I need to report to Hokage-sama right away!_' The young Uchiha pocketed the eyes and moved to pick up the young blonde, only for Naruto to instinctively recoil when the man touched him. Weasel tried again but the boy began to thrash and scream.

'_Wow, that's screwed..._' Weasel thought as he scooped up a thrashing Naruto in one go, then he shunshinned to the Fire Shadows office.

* * *

><p>'<em>Where are you Naruto?!<em>' The professor Kage thought, as he began to pace. worry and anger etched on his face

"Hokage-sama, your back! Good timing, you have some paper..." the receptionist trailed off as she saw the pacing kage look at her with murderous eyes, his KI unconsciously exploding and choking her.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i'll be going!" She yelped, running out of the room, ditching her high heels and anything else that weighed her down.

Hiruzen resumed pacing, but not before long, Inu came in. "Hokage-sama, report!" Inu said.

"Report" the kage commanded.

"No trace of Naruto in mine or Neko's parameters Hokage-sama, we believe that either Weasel has him or he left the village." Inu stated.

Just then, Weasel burst through the windows. All 3 eyes turned to the young Anbu operative as he stopped with an unconscious Naruto.

"NARUTO!" the Professor yelled, running to the boy. But when to kage saw the 5-year-old unconscious, he stopped and his KI slowly poured out.

"Who did this Itachi?." the kage demanded, his face all but merciful.

"Hokage-sama, I don't know. There was no sign of the perpetrator, only a pair of Sharingan. I believe a Uchiha tried to kill him." Weasel then described the alley; dark, musty and blood splatters all over the place. "I believe that Naruto killed the man, Hokage-sama."

"EEEEEHHHHHH!" the Kage boomed, "NANI! There must be a mistake." '_No way, I don't believe it! A NINE YEAR OLD BOY KILLED A UCHIHA!'_

"Weasel, are you sure you found Sharingan near Naruto?" The professor Kage asked, his angry visage transforming to that of worry and disbelief. _'It couldn't be like Kushina's incident, could it?!'_ the kage internally panicked.

"Yes." Itachi said, carefully studying the Hokage's face as he started sweating bullets. _  
><em>

"Are you sure Itachi?"

"Yes, I may be 13, but I'm not a moron Hokage-sama, no disrespect." The prodigy grumbled, tick marks forming.

"Gomen, but I just needed to make sure." The Hokage then pulsed a considerable amount of chakra, and all suddenly became quiet.

"Hokage-sama, what is the meaning of this? Is it like **_that_** incident?" Inu asked.

"Kakashi, Itachi, take off your masks, and yes it is." The aged kage said, walking to his (comfy and big) chair.

"What incident, Hokage-sama?" Itachi said, putting the young boy on the couch and taking off his mask.

No one noticed the boy's eyes flutter, ever so slightly, before he hurriedly clamped them shut.

"Itachi, Kakashi, you know how the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto?" The aged man said. The ANBU men nodded their heads. "And I'm assuming you don't know who Naruto's parents are?" Again nods. "What I am about to tell you is an SS-rank secret, do you understand the severity of revealing this secret?" More nods. "Naruto's parents were Minato 'Yellow Flash' Namikaze, and Kushina 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero' Uzumaki." *A jaw drops, another jaw is incapable of dropping due to a big mask* "Naruto-kun here seems to have inherited Kushina-chan's chakra chains. Itachi, I assume you know the uses of the chakra chains." More nods. "Well, they also had a different use, chakra chains, when their master or host is in danger, tend to send their master into an 'autopilot' mode, the chains tend to turn golden. The same thing happened to Kushina when she first came to Konoha."

"But Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama's chains were always golden, so was she on 'autopilot' all the time?" Kakashi asked.

"No, her chains were dark yellow, thank Kami. May I continue Kakashi-kun?" Nods. "The Uzumaki, when in 'Chain Mode', as I shall henceforth dubb it, have the ability to murder anyone with a bloodline, on instinct. Hence the Uzumaki clan were the best bloodline hunters around." *Gulps* "I know, it makes Naruto very dangerous, but he can still control Chain mode somewhat, if trained in that area." The kage sighed, done with his explanation.

"Hokage-sama, but why was this never made public?" Itachi asked, genuinely curious.

"Itachi, if this news was made public, then how would the world react? Would they be happy that a clan could kill all those with kekki genkai?" The kage asked. Itachi failed to answer. Then they heard faint sobs, coming from Naruto, who had heard everything.

"I'm really a monster, I killed so many people! I am the Kyuubi, like that man said!" The boy wailed.

"Naruto-kun..." The kage said trying to placate the boy. Then he saw Naruto. There was a crazed, broken look in the boys eyes, he looked like a psychopath.

"I killed that man, and almost all the villagers." The boy whimpered, "I deserve to die."

The Hokage jumped up, touching Naruto's head **"Fuin: Memorīshīru (Memory seal)"**, then he touched Naruto's heart and yelled **"Fuin: Kettō fūin (Bloodline seal)"** Naruto fell over, unconcious.

"Hokage-sama!" Both ANBU operatives yelped, looking at Naruto in concern and worry.

"It's okay, I sealed his memories for the time being, that way he won't try to take his life." The aged man said.

"But why did you seal his chakra chains, Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked.

"Because, as you know, Naruto gets beaten up on a daily basis, and if I let his bloodline be, then there would be many deaths in Konoha." The professor sighed, going back over to his comfy chair.

"Will the seal break Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Only by my hand or when he dies." The kage said. "Inu, I need you to take Naruto home, Itachi-kun and I need to discuss important matters."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Kakashi placed his ANBU mask onto his face and picked up Naruto.

The Kage turned to Itachi. "Now Itachi, about the Uchiha clan, are you sure that ther can be no peace?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this fiction! I will update at random times because school's a bitch and I have waaaaaay too much homework... Plus exams and etc.**

**R&R, cuz that's how you get chapters faster, and if you can guess what might happen next chapter then I might speed up writing!**

**PM me if you got questions and check my profile for my personal challenge!**


	2. Chapter 2: HELL NO!

**A/N: **

**Yo, sorry for not updating. I told you guys it would be random. Earlier, my account had been hacked, so I had to repost the story, so sorry to all of those that need to re-fave/re-follow. I was busy, school sucks. I just now got a free weekend... So yah... R&R and Fave&Follow. I'm out.**

**"Bijuu talking or chain mode"**

**Jutsu**

"speaking"

'_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Hell no<p>

He ran.

That was all Naruto Uzumaki did, he ran from the mob that called for his blood.

He turned the corner and found himself in an alley, covered with blood. Haunting red eyes with black tomoe peered into Naruto's soul, and suddenly a chain flew out of the darker parts of the infinite alley, dragging him in.

Naruto closed his eyes.

Then he snapped them open as he heard a dark, sinister laugh. Red, slitted eyes peered at him, with a feral grin underneath.

The creature opened its jaw and lunged towards Naruto, the creature's mouth, dripping with saliva and all of its feral glory.

Naruto woke up with sweat covering every inch of his 9 year old body. He flew out of his bed gasping, unable to breathe. Naruto's tanned face hit the table.

"Itai!" Naruto wailed grabbing his now red nose "Damn table, when I'm Hokage, I'll banish all the tables in the world!" He looked down in front of him, near the table.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed. Something leaped up and took a defensive stance.

"Sorry Hinata, I forgot you were there..." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly.

"A-a-ah, Naruto-kun, gomen, it's my fault for sleeping so close to your bed." Hinata said while blushing.

"Good job Hinata! You're almost over your stutter!" Naruto whooped.

Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red. "A-a-arigatou Naruto-kun. Where were you last night?"

Naruto's brows knit together as the boy concentrated hard. "I-i-i can't remember Hina-chan. One minute I was running and the next minute I woke up."

_'Hina-chan, HINA-CHAN!?'_ Hinata thought, turning blood red and passing out.

"Hinata? Oi, HINATA! Not again! She'll be out for a long while! Oh well." Naruto said.

He pulled up a chair and sat next to her, looking at her sleeping face while thinking about how they met.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Guys, come here!" A fat civilian kid yelled, "Look, I found a Hyuuga!"

A brunette and a thin civilian boy ran to them, and when they saw the Hyuuga heiress, they grinned.

"Aww look, it's a Hyuuga! I bet you're related to Neji! Well, are you, snotty Hyuuga? "  
>The brunette demanded.<p>

"A-a-ano, h-h-h-hai." She said meekly. The boys began to laugh.

"She's so timid and weak! Let's beat her up!" the thin civilian kid said in a nasally voice.

The boys moved to Hinata menacingly and proceeded to beat her up. A bruised and battered Hinata fell unconscious on the ground. The boys then dragged her to a bush and hid her underneath. They began to skip home, merrily, saying something about putting the snotty Hyuuga in their place.

A figure slid out from behind a tree, near the bush that contained the beat up Hinata.

The figure picked her up, placing her on his back and the figure ran. They came to an apartment that was in mediocre condition, near the red light district. He unlocked one of the apartment doors and slid into a messy apartment.

He placed her down on his bed, and got water to wash away the blood that stained her porcelain face and purple jacket. He came back with a small bucket and a wet rag. He slowly took off the heiress's jacket and threw it aside. He then took his rag and began to dab at her face, and after an arduous hour, he successfully removed all blood from the jacket and he face. The man laid out a futon as the Hyuuga stirred, and he tucked her in. All Hinata saw before she blacked out again was a sliver of electric yellow hair and concerned blue eyes.

_'Naruto-kun?' _she though before she succumbed to sleep.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_Hehe __Hinata figured out who I was in the end.__ She's kinda cute sleeping. Hehe, a cute friend.' _Naruto thought, peering down at her face, blushing. **  
><strong>

As she stirred, Naruto jumped. He quickly placed the chair back near the table, and ran into the bathroom with his jumpsuit. He quickly brushed his teeth, and after 5 minutes of struggling, he put on his beloved orange jumpsuit. He quickly ran out of his room, wolfed down cereal with milk and ran out the door.

_'Wait, why did I run?'_ Naruto thought, _'Force of habit? Welll, since I'm out, let's get RAAAAAMEN!'_

Naruto bolted to Ichiraku Ramen after having his 'epiphany'.

* * *

><p>"Uso…. Shingirarenai <strong>(I can't believe it)<strong>… THEY'RE CLOSED!' Naruto screamed, then a huge dark cloud encompassed him as he sank into depression.

"Aaah!" Naruto yelled, jumping up. "It's GENJUTSU! KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI!"

Then a crow flew by Naruto croaking "Aho, aho, aho, aho, aho, aho….."

"GAHHH, stupid crow! Come back here, I'll get you for calling me stupid!" the eccentric blonde yelled, completely forgetting that Ichiraku's was closed. He ran after the crow… **  
><strong>

"Got you!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up, using a house as a springboard. Then the crow comically moved up and Naruto missed him. Naruto looked down, with a miserable look on his face and he fell into a dumpster.

"GAHHHHH!" Naruto yelled, for the umpteenth time. "I should go to Ichiraku, ramen will cheer me up."

* * *

><p>"Uso…. Shingirarenai… THEY'RE CLOSED!" Naruto screamed, then a huge dark cloud encompassed him as he sank into depression, again. He slumped up against the closed shop and looked bored. Then his face lit up.<p>

_'Hehe. Hokage-jiji will never see this prank coming!'_ the nine year old blonde thought _'Best Plan EVER!'_

* * *

><p>At the Hokage tower, an old man was reading an orange book and then "A-A-A-A-A-CHOOOO!" the man got the chills.<p>

_'Does Mai-chan know?!_' he thought, whimpering.

Mai-chan, the secretary, then burst into his office. "HOKAGE-SAMA!" the ticked off woman yelled, pummeling the kage and leaving a bloody mess. She then picked up the orange book and burned it.

"NOOOOOO!" the kage wailed, comically sobbing. He then got the chills again.

* * *

><p><em>'YESS! BEST PRANK EVER!'<em> Naruto thought. He looked at his masterpiece. Naruto had made fools out of the Hokages.

He had given the first fire shadow a clown red nose and a tongue that was sticking out of his mouth. The Second had emo scrawled across his face in red paint and a finger was drawn sticking up his nose. The third Hokage had a perverted grin drawn on his face, blush, and the word pervert stamped across his forehead. Lastly, the Fourth looked like an explosion of color. Naruto had literally taken a paint bomb filled with different colors, and splattered it all over the man's face.

"HAHAHA!" Naruto laughed. The boy began to run from the ANBU that chased him for his 'crimes'.

"You'll never catch me!" Naruto yelled.

"Mommy, look! It's the gingerbread man!" Middonaito Hitsugi, a civilian kid yelled. Everyone face faulted.

Naruto suddenly ran into a man in dark clothing and a mask.

"Itai…" Naruto grumbled "That hurt. Who are …" Naruto looked at the man's mask, immediately recognizing him.

"WEASEL!" He yelled, again. Naruto sprang up and hugged the man, to the shock of many.

"Naruto, do you realize what you've done?" Weasel asked. The ever so oblivious Naruto looked at him innocently and shook his head.

_'Baka…..'_ the disguised Itachi thought. "Naruto, do you really expect me to fall for the innocent look each time?" He asked

"KUSOOOO!" Naruto screamed as Itachi grabbed him and shunshinned to Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>The two arrived at the Hokage's office to giggling and small amounts of blood dripping down the Third's nose. Itachi cleared his throat, very loudly. The Hokage turned around and in a flash that rivaled the Yondiame Raikage's speed, he put away his smut, wiped his nose, and adopted a business pose.<p>

"Weasel, I assume you brought Naruto?"

Itachi nodded.

"Naruto, why did you paint the Hokage monument?" The Sandiame asked, turing his professor-like gaze towards the young blonde. "You do realize that the Hokage are the most powerful people in the village, right?"

"Of course-ttebyo! But when I become Hokage, the rest of them are gonna look like clowns! So why not turn them into clowns now?!" Naruto brazenly shouted.

Both men sweatdropped at the blonde's statement.

"Naruto, still, you can't do these types of things. Wait, AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE ACADEMY!" Hiruzen yelled.

"Hehe. Aaaaabout that….." He said, trailing off.

"Weasel, take Naruto to the Academy, immediately." The Kage ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Itachi said, and shunshinned away with Naruto.

_'Finally, relaxation!'_ the kage thought, whipping out his book. Then Mai walked in, with 3 carts of paperwork.

"NNAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOO!" was heard throughout the village.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the village, outside the Academy, Weasel dropped Naruto on the ground.<p>

"Itai, Weasel-nii!" The blonde exclaimed "Ya coulda just put me down-ttebayo!"

"Gomen Naruto." Itachi said, poking his forehead, "I'll remember that next time I have to bail you out."

"OI!" Naruto screamed as a laughing Itachi shunshinned away. "Grrrrr..." the blonde grumbled, walking into the Academy. He opened the door to his classroom revealing a fuming Iruka and a completely bored class.

"Shikamaru! PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher screamed.

"Troublesome sensei, you're sounding like my mother." Shikamaru grumbled, putting his head down again.

"SHIKAMARU NARA, PAY ATTENTION OR I WILL CALL YOUR MOTHER!" Iruka screamed, using his patented **Big head no jutsu**.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru grumbled, lifting his head.

"So class, as we were. Chakra is... SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled, silencing the class. "Wait, where's Naruto?"

"He hasn't been here since the beginning of class Iruka-sensei, I think he's skipping!" Sakura said, using her banshee voice. "Wait, THERE HE IS!" She screamed, and the class turned towards the door, revealing Naruto.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE 2 HOURS LATE TO CLASS, HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT HUH?! ANSWER ME NARUTO!" Iruka yelled, using his**Big head no jutsu** and newly found banshee voice.**  
><strong>

"Um... A black cat crossed my path? So I has to take the long way?" Naruto whimpered, and Iruka face faulted.

* * *

><p>Over the river and through the Konoha, two people in green jumpsuits were spying on a scarecrow. Then the scarecrow sneezed, while the people in jumpsuits shivered.<p>

"YES! SOMEONE HAS LEARNED THE WAY OF THE HIP!" The scarecrow yelled, while the ugly people in jumpsuits cried about UNYOUTHFULLNESS...

"GAI-SENSEI, I SWEAR THAT I WILL FIND THIS UNYOUTHFUL PERSON AND SHOW HIM THE WAYS OF YOUTH!" The smaller, big-browed person yelled.

"LEE, SHOW HIM YOUR YOUTHFUL WAYS!" The newly identified Gai screamed.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

A sunset, with crashing waves appeared behind as the two men hugged each other.

"YOSH! KAKASHI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled at Kakashi.

"Eh, Gai, did you say something?" Kakashi asked

"CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIP WAYS KAKASHI!" Gai yelled, comically sobbing.

* * *

><p>Naruto sneezed as he walked out of the classroom. Iruka had scolded the blonde and told him to go stand outside as punishment. Naruto had a bored look on his face, and the boy was frowning slightly.<p>

_'Gahhh! Why did Iruka-sensei have to yell at me AND kick me out? He's usually more forgiving, so why was he so grumpy today? It must because of that man sensei was having dinner with, the scary scarecrow. YAH! That man must've done something!"_ Naruto thought.

* * *

><p>Across Konoha, in the middle of Kakashi and Gai's battle, Kakashi sneezed.<p>

"YOSH! I'VE WON! I HELD MY BREATH LONGER THAN YOU MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Gai said.

_'Who was thinking about me? _Probably Ruka-chan. Maa, does he want me back already? How do I tell him that I'm with Anko-chwan?' __Kakashi thought, his mind wandering to his beautiful hebi-hime.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked down the hallway, letting his mind come up with theories for why his sensei was so upset. Suddenly, a group of upperclassmen walked up to him and Naruto just so happened to bump into the biggest person.<p>

"OI, stupid underclassmen, where do you think you're going with saying sorry, huh?" the biggest one demanded.

"Yah, were do you think you're going shrimp!" his lackeys echoed.

"SHUT UP SHIKAKU, KOMETSU!" the biggest one yelled

"Hai Debu-sama." The lackeys grumbled

"Say sorry!" Debu* yelled

"Gomen..." Naruto said

"With feeling!" the boy yelled

"Gomen." Naruto said.

"SAY GOMEN NA SAI UCHIHA-SAMA YOU LAZY UNDERCLASSMEN!" Debu screamed

"GOMEN NA SAI BAKA UCHIHA GESU YARO*!" Naruto screamed

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! The said Uchiha screamed "GET HIM!" The boy's lackeys pounced on Naruto, pinning him down and the boy punched Naruto several times. Once he was finished, the lackeys threw him to the ground and the Uchiha gave him one last punch and they walked away laughing.

"Kuso." Naruto whimpered, getting up. He had blood trailing down his mouth and pooling on his chin, along with blood freely flowing down his face from a wound on the side of his head.

"Why, why me?!" Naruto yelled, picking himself up and stumbling out of the Academy and onto the streets of Konoha. If the boy paid attention, like he normally did, he would've seen a man smirking and following him. The man stealthily pulled out a kunai and hid it in his sleeve, adorning a nasty smirk. He followed Naruto, flashing his kunai at all the civilians, making them smile

_'Why's everyone smiling? Am I in trouble again?'_ the boy thought, as he rounded a corner, only to see a dead end.

"Kuso." Naruto grumbled, turning around. As he turned, his chest warmed a little.

'_Ehh, what's wrong?' _Naruto thought, looking down at his chest, only to see his jumpsuit slowly turn red. He looked up, terror evident in his eyes, and gazed into the hungry eyes of the man with the bloody kunai. The man pulled back his hand and stabbed Naruto right through the heart. He pulled out his kunai and watched as blood spurted out of the boy's heart. Blood pooled around Naruto and the boy fell back with a thud. His eyes dulled and slowly, all color left his body and Naruto Uzumaki took his last breath, finally dying.

The man smiled and there was an audible poof. In the creepy, old man's place was a man with a black cloak and and cat mask with a green line. The person shunshinned away, leaving Naruto's body to rot.

Once the man arrived at his destination, he kneeled and took of his mask.

"Fu, you have completed the mission I presume?" a man, that looked strangely like a mummy, asked.

"Hai, Danzou-sama!" Fu said, and gave the man his mission report.

"Hiruzen, you wouldn't give me what I wanted, so I gave the people what they wanted. I hope you enjoy not having a jinchuriki or a surrogate grandson, **_Sandaime_.**"Danzou spat, smirking.

* * *

><p><em>'Where am I? What is this place?<em>' Naruto thought, wandering in a place that strangely looked like a sewer. _'What is this?'_

**"OH! So my jailer finally decides to visit me, huh?"** A giant fox-like creature sneered. **"Welcome to my humble abode, O powerful flesh bag."**

"K-k-k-k-kyuubi." Naruto whimpered.

And then he fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked, HAPPY TURKEY DAY TO ALL! MY FINGERS HAVE FALLEN OFF!**

**Thank assault93, , and everyone else who reviewed for the longer chapter. Also, shout out to Naru-Shika-Forever, Ally-chan Ravenwood, Athletiger, and KitsuneDragon for being awesome and for the inspiration!**

**I'M SUUUUUPERRRR LAZY, SO THE NEXT CHAPPIES PROBABLY GONNA BE OUT AT THE END OF DECEMBER OR BEGINNING OF JANUARY, I think.**

**MC OUT! ENJOY YOUR TURKEY/TOFU/CHICKEN!**

***Debu means fatty**

***Gesu yaro means asshole**


	3. Chapter 3: Murder

**A/N: Yo. I have too much free time.. I think people hated my second chapter. Rockin my new beats! :) Chapter 4 will come out in December, I think.**

**"Bijuu talking or chain mode"**

**Jutsu**

"speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Murder<p>

"Class dismissed!" Iruka yelled, and Sasuke Uchiha ran out of the Academy. Today, he was going to practice his shuriken jutsu so his nii-san would teach him a cooler one.

_'Just wait, nii-san, I'll catch up to you really soon! After that, I'll be even better than you! '_The young boy thought, running to his favorite training place. He ran into a forest and walked into a clearing, only to see another person standing up, his eyes closed with concentration. Then he jumped up and flipped, throwing his shuriken. They ricocheted off each other and hit the target at dead center. Little Sasuke stared at him in awe.

"SUGOI NII-SAN! That was awesome!" Sasuke said running to the man now identified as his brother. Itachi smiled and poked the kid's forehead.

"Itai..." Sasuke whined "Why did you do that, nii-san!" Itachi laughed, looking at his adorable little brother's face.

"No reason." Itachi said, walking away.

"Nii-san, teach me another shuriken jutsu, please! I've already mastered this one, see!" Sasuke yelled, pulling out a bunch of shuriken and moving to the center of the clearing. He then jumped up, and threw the shuriken, only to have them all miss their targets.

"GAHH!" Sasuke yelled "I had it last time! Let me do it again nii-san, please!"

"Maybe another time, Sasuke." Itachi said, poking his brother's forehead again "Ja ne." Itachi shunshinned away, leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke pouted and moved to the center of the clearing and tried the maneuver again, only to miss the targets even more. The frustrated child threw his shuriken and sat down in the middle of the clearing.

_'What am I doing wrong? I'm doing things just like nii-san, so why isn't it working! I should be hitting the bulls-eye every time, like nii-san, but why isn't it working!' _Young Sasuke thought, frowning. He picked up his shuriken and tried the maneuver again, but when he jumped, his legs tangled together and he let go of the shuriken. They ricocheted off of each other, completely missing the target, while one lone shuriken bounced off a rock and came hurling at him. Sasuke fell to the ground, and closed his eyes, realizing that he was done. Suddenly he felt his stomach twist, and when the boy opened his eyes, he was in the arms of Itachi.

"NII-SAN!" the boy yelled, hugging his brother. When Sasuke broke the embrace, his brother looked at him, completely serious.

"Sasuke, don't ever try that maneuver again, unless someone is watching you. Got it?" Itachi demanded.

"H-hai." Sasuke said, fearfully. He had never seen his brother's gaze become so serious and penetrating. It was like Itachi was staring into his soul.

"You're lucky kaa-san told me to bring you for dinner at the right time." Itachi said.

"What are we having?!" Sasuke said eagerly.

"...Tomato soup..." Itachi sighed

"YATTA!" Sasuke yelled, joy lighting his eyes.

Itachi shunshinned away, with his brother in tow.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up, in a sewer. He was strangely tired, he never was.<p>

_'What's wrong with me?!'_ Naruto thought. The boy had tried to move his body, but nothing was moving. _'Why am I not moving?'_ The blonde looked to his side, only to see red water, and blood trickling down the side of his chest. Naruto's eyes widened in fear and shock, and he let out a scream.

"What's wrong with me! Why am I bleeding?!" Naruto screamed. "MOVE BODY, PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP, I NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL! TASKETE ONEGAI!"

**"Ohh, it looks my host has come to. Welcome, again, to my humble abode, O stupid ningen. No one can help you here but me." **the Kyuubi said, reappearing, and scaring Naruto to the point of hysterics.

"HELP PLEASE, ANYONE! SAVE ME! IT'S THE KYUUBI! HEELP! Please, just save me...just once, help me..." the boy whimpered "...please..."

**_'Oh, he's dying... should I save him? Nah! Make things more interesting, I'll save him when that bastard Shinigami comes for him. That'll be fun! _**'The Kyuubi thought, and he passed time by watching the boy slowly, but surely lose his life.

"...please...help me...k...k...k...y...u...u...b...i..." Naruto whispered, as the last of his life ebbed away, leaving a glassy-eyed shell of a body.

**_'Now my fun begins!'_** the Kyuubi thought as he let his red, demonic chakra flow into Naruto and heal his wounds. The wounds closed, but the boy remained dead.

**"Oi brat, wake up." **the Kyuubi said, but nothing happened to the boy, and his mindscape began to fall apart and darken.

**"OI GAKI, GET UP, YA BETTER NOT DIE FLESHBAG!" **the Kyuubi roared, but the boy's mind continued to crumble and darken. Then, when a small chunk of ceiling fell off, the Kyuubi saw it. There was a seal, two actually.

**_'I hope this works!' _**the Kyuubi thought, sending his demonic chakra into the two seals. They both broke with an audible 'chink' and disappeared. Suddenly, Naruto's normal chakra came, rushing to the boy like a dog to master. The chakra ran straight to his body, crackling with lightning and zapping the boy to life. Naruto sat up in a flash, blood rushing to his head and giving him a headache.

"ITAI!" Naruto yelled. "What was that!" the boy looked at the Kyuubi indignantly.

"OI TEME! WHAT DID YOU DO YA FUZZBUTT!" Naruto yelled, glaring at the Kyuubi

An angry tick mark formed on the Kyuubi's forehead as he retorted **"Humph, I just saved your life stupid kid... Wait, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FUZZBUTT?!"**

"YOU FURBALL!" Naruto said still glaring.

**"Che, shut up kid and let me rest. Hope you choke on your new memories."** the Kitsune snarled.

"OI! What new memories?" Naruto asked. Then the boy recoiled as if he had been shot, and another person emerged from the shadows. The man smirked and receded into the darkness. _'So this is the new hunter, interesting' _the man thought. Naruto fell back and laid down.

"I-i-i-i killed someone... I'm a monster. I'm a demon. Why, why me?!" Naruto rose, anger etched on his sun-kissed face. He got up, and slammed his hand against the wall of the sewer. Then he released his unshed tears and cried.

* * *

><p>"Arigatou kaa-san, for the breakfast!" Sasuke yelled. After dinner yesterday, his mom had given him an earful about the dangers of practicing the ninja arts without a grown ninja watching. He ended up apologizing to mom for scaring her and to his dad for failing to follow the rules. Sasuke wrinkled his nose. So what if he practiced without a person watching him, he needed to get better than his nii-san. He had to graduate quickly and become the best Uchiha police commander ever.<p>

"What are you all doing gathered here?" Sasuke heard Itachi say. The young boy went near the door and peered around the edge. There was a group go Uchiha standing outside their door.

"There were two people missing from lat nights clan meeting. You and Shisui. Shisui was found dead this morning. We think someone else, that was absent, killed Shisui." The Uchiha in the middle said. They both looked at Itachi with contempt and hate.

_'Nii-san didn't do anything! He was talking to tou-san and kaa-san last night!'_ Sasuke thought, looking at the argument with eyes of wonder and surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Sasuke was walking around their house to his parents room because he couldn't sleep. He had tried and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. So he'd decided to go to his parents room, even though his dad wouldn't like it.

Sasuke frowned. He had heard voices from one of the rooms, but his parents wouldn't be up this late, right? Sasuke crept closer to the door and opened it slightly. His parents were talking with Itachi. Sasuke's eyes widened, he had never expected his nii-san to get into trouble. Then his brows knit together with suspicion and curiosity. Sasuke then started to listen to the conversation.

"You have a mission tomorrow, right?" Fugaku said. Itachi nodded. "What is it?"

"Top secret..." Itachi whispered. Mikoto and Fugaku both tensed and then relaxed. Then Fugaku's eyes swiveled to the door.

"WHO'S THERE!?" Fugaku yelled. Sasuke quickly shut the door and ran back to his room, his eyes dilated in fear. His tou-san's voice had scared him, and what kind of mission did nii-san have?

Sasuke arrived at his room, shut the door, and tried to go to sleep.

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>"Say it again." Itachi whispered and Sasuke saw him tense.<p>

"We think you killed Shisui." The men said. Itachi lunged at them, and beat them to the ground.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke whimpered. Itachi turned his glare to Sasuke and Sasuke saw it. A Sharingan that looked like a shuriken.

_'What are those?'_ Sauske thought, terrified.

"Itachi, stop." Fugaku commanded. Itachi walked away, still angry and tense.

"Come Sasuke, let's go to the Academy." Fugaku said.

"But tou-san..." Sasuke started, but a small, reprimanding glare from Fugaku silenced him. The two boys walked to the Academy in complete silence. When they arrived, Fugaku gave Sasuke a small nod and Sasuke ran off to his classroom. When he walked into the room, a mob of girls swamped him.

"SASUKE~KUUUUUN!" The girls swooned. Sasuke used the **Kawarimi no**** jutsu** to replace himself with a chair. He then walked to his desk, after the jutsu, and sat down.

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled.

"SAAASSSSSSUUUUUUKKKKKKKKEEEEEEE~KKUUUUUNNNNNNN! ~KYAAAAAAA!" the fan girls screamed/wailed. Sasuke shuddered mentally and swore to never give these woman what they wanted, ever.

Then the young Uchiha knit his brows. Something was missing.

_'Where's the dobe?'_ Sasuke thought _'He'd say he could do the same thing as me and miserably fail at it. But, seriously, where is he? He was late yesterday, and he's not here today, what's wrong with that dobe?'_

* * *

><p>Naruto dried his tears and looked at the Kyuubi with anger and suspicion etched on his face.<p>

"So they attacked me because I had you inside of me. Why, why couldn't they tell the difference between you and me?" Naruto asked, to no one in particular.

**"Because all nigen are stupid, gaki." **the Kyuubi snorted, glaring at the kid.

"OI! YA WANNA GO FUZZBUTT!" Naruto yelled, his head turning comically big.

**"FUZZBUTT! WHO YA CALLING FUZZBUTT, YA BAG OF FLESH!"** the Kyuubi roared.

"URUSAI!" Naruto yelled indignantly. The two started to stare at each other, lightning sparking in between their staring contest. they both turned away at the same moment, huffing.

Then Naruto uttered three words that would change his life forever.

"I want revenge."

The Kyuubi smirked and red chakra rushed to Naruto. The boy closed his eyes and opened them in the real world. He stood up, silver chains snaking out behind him. The chains slowly began to turn yellow and wave wildly. Naruto laughed and whipered

**"I'm coming, Uchiha."**

* * *

><p>Sasuke ran. He was so late for dinner. He had told his mother that he was going to practice his shuriken jutsu at the Academy and she had let him go, after another hour long lecture. He swore that he wouldn't be late for dinner, but time had gone by so fast that it was already 8:30 when he finished.<p>

_'Kaa-san's going to kill me!' _Sasuke thought, running. When he came to the Uchiha district, all was quiet.

_'That's strange, it's never quiet.' _Sasuke thought "Ji-san, Oba-san?" He asked, peering into the shop of his favorite aunt and uncle. They had alway given him tomatoes and takoyaki whenever his dad had yelled at him. When he about open the door, he heard a whisper.

**"Chain Whirl."** the chillingly monotone voice whispered, and Sasuke heard horrific screams and the sound of children crying. He ran, not away, but towards the noise. When he got there, he saw carnage and a flash of blonde.

"W-w-w-who's there!" Sasuke yelled, but no one answered. He saw Shisui's little brother, Tokaku, hiding under his parents' corpses. He dragged the boy out and the child whimpered

"Save us Sasuke-nii, the blonde haired man is killing us!" The young boy started to cry and suddenly another set of screams and wails filled the compound. Sasuke ran towards the screams and noticed that no one had been left alive there. The bodies had been brutally slashed at and pierced over and over again. There were kunai in the adult ninjas' hands, but there was no blood on them. He saw another flash of blonde and turned towards it, but there was no one there.

_'Minna!' _Sasuke thought _'Wait, TOU-SAN, KAA-SAN, NII-SAN!'_ Sasuke ran towards his house. Corpses littered the ground outside his house and he ran inside.

"TOU-SAN! KAA-SAN! NII-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sasuke yelled. Then he heard a scream.

"FUGAKU!"

* * *

><p>MWAHAHAHAHAHA!<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi stared at the carnage. He hadn't even started the massacre, but the Uchiha were being killed.<p>

_'Who's doing this?'_ Itachi thought, and then he heard a set of screams. Itachi shunshinned to the site and he saw a blonde in an orange jumpsuit using chains to slash at the Uchiha. The person turned around and Itachi caught a glimpse of his face.

_'NARUTO!?'_ Itachi thought. Suddenly the blonde disappeared, and a new set of screams rocked the compound. Itachi shunshinned to the site again, only to see Naruto again.

"Naruto, stop." Itachi said. Naruto turned around to face him, and he saw Naruto's eyes. His eyes were blood red and had a slit as a pupil. His eyes were the Kyuubi eyes. Itachi then saw the boy's chains. They were golden and seemed to ripple under the moonlight. His mind flew back to when the Hokage had explained the Uzumaki chakra chains.

"Well, they also had a different use, chakra chains, when their master or host is in danger or wills it, tend to send their master into an 'autopilot' mode, the chains tend to turn golden." The aging Kage had said.

_'So this is the autopilot mode, huh.' _Itachi thought.

**"Ohio, Itachi-san." **Naruto said, **"Sorry you had to see this."**

"Naruto, what is this? And how come you can talk?" Itachi asked.

**"Revenge. I willed this to happen."** Naruto said. He then vanished, appearing on the roof. Itachi followed him. They both went to the Uchiha main house, only to see Fugaku and Mikoto talking. Itachi looked at Naruto and saw the boy smirk, and move in.

**"Kokoro chain" **Naruto whispered, and all of his chains bundled into one and stabbed Fugaku though the heart, leaving a 4 inch gaping hole in Fugaku's chest.

"FUGAKU!" Mikoto screamed.

Then the sound of footsteps came.

"KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN!" A young voice yelled.

_'Sasuke!?'_ Itachi thought, trying to stop his brother from entering, but the boy came too quickly and the door flew open.

* * *

><p>Sasuke flung the door open, only to see Naruto standing over his father's body. There was a gaping hole where his heart should've been.<p>

"To-to-to-tou-san..." Sasuke whimpered. He looked up and saw Naruto smiling. Sasuke's face morphed into one of anger an hate.

"NAAARRRRRRRUUTTTTTTTOOOOO!" Sasuke screamed, running at him. Naruto lost his smile and looked at Sasuke with a blank face.

Sasuke grabbed one of the dull kunai he had with him and rushed at Naruto. His chains flew toward Sasuke, attacking him without relenting. Sasuke managed to block the chains, but one sneaked past his defenses and stabbed his side. Sasuke fell to the ground in chains rose into the air as Sasuke fell, and when he hit the floor, the chains rushed in.

"SASUKE! " Mikoto screamed.

The chains faltered, and instead of stabbing the boy, they knocked him down. The last thing Sasuke heard was

**"Hate me for what I've done Sasuke."**

Sasuke saw a flash of blonde, then darkness.

* * *

><p>Naruto's chains slowly turned silver as he faced Mikoto. There was anguish on the woman's face, as she realized that her son may die. Naruto walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She recoiled from his touch, digust all over her expression.<p>

"Mikoto obaa-san, he's not dead, just knocked out." Tears streamed down the woman's face as she took in what the young boy said. Then she looked at him.

"Naruto, why did you do this?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto looked at her painfully. "Because I hated all the members of the Uchiha clan. They all arrested me, beat me, and still had time to complain about how _**I**_got them into trouble. I hated them, obaa-san. I hated all of them but you, Sasuke, and Itachi-nii. You were the first person that was kind to me. You made me food, helped me find a home, and always loved me. Sasuke was my first friend. And Itachi-nii always protected me from the mobs and angry people. Itachi-nii, I remember everything from that night... Gomen..." Naruto whispered. The boy fell, chakra exhaustion, hunger, and malnutrition forcing him to faint.

Itachi moved in, whispered something to his mother and then delivered a swift chop to her neck, knocking her out. He then picked up Naruto, threw the boy over his shoulder and ran into the night. The Uchiha massacre had ended with 4 survivors. Itachi, Mikoto, Sasuke, and Tokaku Uchiha.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama, the Uchiha have been massacred! Only Mikoto-sama, Sasuke-kun, and Shisui Uchiha's brother, Tokaku, live!" An ANBU yelled, rushing into the Hokage office.<p>

When he ran in, the Hokage's face was ashen and Inu was standing next to him.

"We have bigger problems than that. Naruto-kun is missing." The Kage whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Four months later<strong>

"It seems that they figured it out." A raven haired man said.

"That I was behind the incident?!" A blonde haired child asked.

"Yes." The blonde gleefully stole the book the raven had in his hands and opened to a marked page. There were two entries.

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha<p>

S-Rank

Specialties: Sharingan, Fire Release, Genjutsu.

Description: 178 cm, dark hair, Sharingan, known to travel with Uzumaki Nruto (see next page)

Flee on sight.

* * *

><p>The two men then turned to the next page. The blonde then screamed.<p>

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! Review, Fave, and Follow, please! And also, help me with bingo book entries, I don't know what to do! Post what to do on reviews or PM me!<strong>

**MC OUT!**


	4. Re-write

Yo. I've decided to rewrite my story because I've deemed it bad and needs a rewrite. The plot doesn't flow, the POV jumps and other things... Plus, I'm having trouble deciding what to do next, and I feel that if I rewrite this fic, then I will get more ideas per to do next. Plus, none of you guys have given me ideas on what to do next... So I'm at a loss...

I will be back.

Ja Ne

Coffin


End file.
